Illusion
by movie-like
Summary: Ensemble de petits chapitres où Elena et Caroline devront faire face à la mort de Damon et Klaus. Les rôles peuvent être échangés ( Caroline et Elena meurent...).
1. Chapter 1

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà pour un petit OS qui m'a traversé l'esprit. _

_Il n'est pas très joyeux mais je voulais absolument le faire, il est très court. Je voulais faire quelque chose qui allait directement au but, pas de blabla._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,_

_Bisous !_

0000000000000000000000000

« -Tu es enfin là. » Dit Elena en ne se retournant même pas.

Caroline souffla un « Lâche moi » glacial avant de s'assoir près de la double Petrova. Elle demanda machinalement un verre d'alcool avant de se retourner lentement vers son amie.

« -Alors ?

-Pas mieux. »

Le silence reprit ses droits avant que le serveur arrive et donne, avec un sourire charmeur, le verre que Caroline avait commandé. La jeune femme le remercia d'un mouvement de main avant d'avaler rapidement le verre tout en priant qu'il l'aide à oublier la douleur qui serrait comme un étau son cœur.

« -Excusez-moi.

-Quoi ? Demanda violement Caroline en posant son verre sur le comptoir.

-Vous êtes jolie, même plus que jolie….

-Si tu tentes une seule fois de me draguer ou de me demander un rencard…Je te jure de te faire souffrir, c'est clair ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de partir vers la réserve en traitant la vampire de tout les noms.

«- On va les voir ? Demanda Elena en enfilant sa veste.

-Pourquoi pas…. »

Arrête de faire exprès de rien ressentir pensa la vampire brune en serrant les dents pour ne pas frapper sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que Caroline souffrait, qu'elle faisait tout pour ne rien montrer. Tout ce manège l'agaçait, la blesser….La vampire blonde était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente alors pourquoi elle ne disait rien ?

Elena secoua la tête et fit bouger ses mèches brunes qui s'échappaient mollement de son chignon mal fait. Elle posa un billet pour payer son verre et celui de Caroline avant de se diriger vers la sortie tout en jouant inconsciemment avec la bague de Damon, son Damon.

oooooooooooooooooo

Elles arrivèrent enfin au cimetière ou plutôt à une parcelle de terre où se trouvait deux tombes blanches où quelques mots dorées étaient délicatement écrits.

Une était recouverte de fleurs noires. Damon Salvatore avait été écrit par Elena sur la tombe.

L'autre était simple, sans artifice. Juste quelques pétales blanches. Klaus Mikaelson.

Elena se baissa et caressa quelques secondes la tombe en murmurant quelques paroles pendant que Caroline regardait sans aucunes émotions la tombe qui se trouvait juste devant elle. La tombe où celui qu'elle aimait était pitoyablement enterré, là où elle devait se trouver avec lui.

« -A toi. Souffla Elena en se relevant difficilement.

-Je n'ai rien à dire. Répondit la vampire blonde en serrant les poings.

-Arrête ! Hurla la Petrova. Arrête de faire comme si la mort de Klaus ne t'avait rien fait ! Arrête. »

Caroline regarda avec hostilité son amie en se reculant. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle s'était promis de pleurer que pour Klaus, seulement pour lui. Elle ne ferait ce plaisir à personne, elle n'avait pas le droit.

« -Quoi Elena ? Répondit Caroline en ouvrant les bras. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que sa voix me manque, que son sourire idiot et craquant me manque tout comme son corps, son odeur, sa façon de prononcer mon prénom ? J'en ai absolument rien à foutre Elena ! Tu comprends ça ? Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Caroline…

-Laisse-moi finir ! Ordonna la vampire. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'en peux plus. J'en peux plus de savoir que j'ai gâché des années à ses côtés pour ce chien de Tyler, que j'ai simplement murmuré un ''je t'aime'' avant qu'il ne meurt. Je suis morte Elena ! Alors arrête de m'aider, de me soutenir parce que tu ne fais que te battre dans le vide. Je veux que tu partes, que tu disparaisses. Que tu partes finir ton deuil autre part. Où ? Je m'en fous ! Je veux juste que tu disparaisses pour que je puisse le rejoindre sans supporter ton regard accusateur. Je ne suis rien sans lui Elena, je t'en supplie…Aide-moi. » Finit Caroline en se laissant pitoyablement tomber au sol.

Elena ne bougeait pas. En voyant sa meilleure amie s'écroulait, la vampire n'avait pas pût retenir sa douleur et ses larmes. Caroline était la plus forte, la plus combative. C'était elle qui devait supporter ses cris, ses peurs et non elle. Elena était la plus faible, la plus sensible. Elle n'était pas Caroline, elle n'était pas elle. La vampire n'était pas fait pour se battre, surmonter les épreuves.

« -Je peux pas Caroline. Dit Elena en reculant. Non, je peux pas. Je peux pas t'aider, je suis bonne à rien Caroline. Je ne sais même pas avouer mon amour à celui que j'aime. Je ne sais pas faire un choix alors que mon cœur a choisit depuis le début, je ne sais pas aimer sans détruire. Je ne sais rien faire Caroline. Je sais que souffrir et faire souffrir….Damon. » Souffla Elena en tendant la main.

Caroline se retourna à vitesse vampirique en entendant sa meilleure amie souffler le nom du vampire décédé. A ses côtes, Klaus se tenait nonchalamment à un arbre. Un sourire charmeur et joueur se dessinait sur ses lèvres que Caroline rêvait de toucher, de gouter. Quelques larmes glissèrent sur les joues creuses de la vampire qui n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de celui de l'Hybride.

« -Klaus. »

Un soufflement empli de soulagement, de plaisir…

Les deux vampires flashèrent vers leur compagnon respectif.

Ils étaient là, avec elles. Comment ? Elles ne savaient pas et s'en moquaient. Elles voulaient tout simplement profiter de leur odeur, de leur corps, de leur voix et de leur présence. Le reste n'était rien.

Là, dans un coin du cimetière, Bonnie et Jeremy regardaient avec tristesse la scène.

« -Elles le savent ?

-Non. Répondit la sorcière en se passant une main dans les cheveux. L'illusion ne dura que quelques heures.

-Elles sont heureuses…

-Je l'espère. »

Lentement, Bonnie et Jeremy partirent chacun de leur côté. La sorcière partit rejoindre Kol qui l'attendait dans la demeure Mikaelson tandis que le jeune Gilbert rentrait chez lui.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans quelques heures, Caroline et Elena se retrouveraient seules.

Sans Klaus et Damon, sans leur pilier respectif.

Quelques heures de bonheur dans une éternité qui s'annonçait douloureuse et longue.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ou bonjour.

Me revoilà pour un petit OS qui m'a traversé l'esprit.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous remercie aussi pour les personnes qui ont laissées un message ou rajoutées ma fiction en favoris.

* * *

Caroline avala une grande bouffée d'air lourde et âcre. Elle se sentait sale et terriblement mal sans réellement savoir d'où venait la douleur qui l'envahissait complétement. Une grimace lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit son coeur se serrer et sa respiration se couper. Enfin, la vampire ouvrit les yeux et fut appeurée par les couleurs sordides qui se trouvaient tout autour d'elle.

Du noir, du gris, du blanc et d'autres couleurs tout aussi déprimantes...

La peur envahissait la jeune femme qui ne savait quoi faire. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait se relever ou émettre le moindre son. Tout se qu'elle voulait était que quelqu'un vienne la sauver, lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'elle était maintenant en sécurité. Son coeur se ressera lorsque son esprit lui rappella qu'elle n'est plus en sécurité depuis la mort de Klaus. Du seul qui s'inquiétait d'elle et de ses sentiments.

Qui se souciait de savoir si elle était en sécurité, si elle voulait parler...

Le seul qui lui avait procuré autant de sentiments lorsque ses lèvres touchaient les siennes, lorsqu'il lui disait O combien il l'aimait. Le seul qu'elle aimait à en mourir.

Un haut-le-coeur l'envahit lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur écoeurante qui embaumait l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Lentement, Caroline se releva.

"-Tu ne devrais pas être là Love." Lâcha l'inconnu d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

L'incompréhension et la joie envahirent la vampire qui ouvrit la bouche sous le regard moqueur de l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

"-Klaus." Souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

A vitesse vampirique, elle flasha vers lui et captura les lèvres qui lui avait tellement manqué. Un bonheur sans nom la traversa lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur si entetante de l'Originel l'enveloppait alors que leurs lèvres se mouvaient avec lenteur. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une nouvelle fois un tour de son esprit ou si elle était devenue enfin folle. Cependant, elle savait une chose : elle était heureuse.

"-Caroline...Tu es...

-Je sais. Je m'en moque. Répondit Caroline en posant sa main droite sur la joue de Klaus.

"-Je suis enfin à tes côtés."

Une phrase qui résonna dans le silence pesant des Enfers.


End file.
